


Memories Made of Us

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Little OT3 Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Made of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A Little OT3 Fluff  
> Disclaimer: White Collar is owned by Jeff Eastin.
> 
> No beta on this one, all mistakes belong to me.
> 
> For my Getting Away From It All square on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card. 
> 
> My first OT3 story, please review and let me know your thoughts – all comments and critiques are welcome.

 

 

He felt they were becoming disconnected. They were all busy in their respective careers and had not spent time together in months. He hated the idea that they were moving away from each other. That’s when Peter surprised him and Elizabeth with a trip to De La Bretesche in Missillac, France for their second anniversary. For two weeks there would be no Burke Premier Events, no FBI, and no consultations on security to museums. It would be the three of them spending as much time together as possible. It was a way for them to reconnect. Their careers had been intruding on their lives and this was a chance to get away from it all.

The suite Peter had rented was amazing. There was a large bedroom with massive dark furniture and a king size bed, a bathroom with a large glass shower and huge tub, and finally a sitting room with a couple of comfortable couches and chairs. The decorations were modern and the feel was elegant but comfortable. There was plenty of space for all three of them to move around without tripping over each other. Not that they wouldn’t have managed in limited space but this was more than he had imagined or expected. Peter was making sure this would be an unforgettable vacation.

\--------------------------------------

 

Still damp from his shower he lazily strolled to the sitting room. He slouched down in the overstuffed chair by the window. Turning his head to the side he sighed as he looked out to see the lake where they went skinny dipping the night before. The memory made him smile. It had been a little after midnight and after inhaling a couple bottles of wine they decided the lake looked inviting and thought it would be a perfect way to end the day. They deftly navigated past barricades that were blocking access to the lake. After making their way to the lake they quickly shed their clothes and jumped in. While splashing around in the water they did not hear the security guard approach until a spotlight blinded them. Then the guard shouted for them to get out of the lake. Quickly they grabbed their clothes, clinging to one another as they made their way back to the hotel. They were giggling like teenagers as they entered their room. 

He closed his eyes as he continued to think about the past few days. He smiled as he relived the joy of their time together. He never wanted to let these memories go but keep them as treasures of their time in France. 

He thought about the day they spent horseback riding. The horses plodded slowly along the trials. The lush green countryside had a calming effect on everyone. They had a picnic lunch of chicken salad and wine by the lake. After lunch they started making their way back to the hotel. Peter looked impressive on his horse which didn’t surprise him and El looked stunning on her horse with the sun reflecting off her flowing hair. He wanted to freeze time and paint that scene. 

It had been years since he had ridden a horse and by the end of the outing his muscles were complaining. After dinner he could hardly move. Peter and El spent the evening massaging this aching body. He thought about the gentle caresses as they soothed his muscles into relaxation.

Cooking classes filled another day. El had been excited to learn some new techniques and he would never turn down a day in any kitchen. Peter had been the reluctant one. In the end the two had convinced Peter it would be fun. They all made soufflés with El’s being the best in the class and he settled for a close second. Peter’s soufflé had fallen and he couldn’t help to tease him a little bit about it. 

They spent today in town. Walking arm in arm in arm down the streets while window shopping. They stopped at small shops looking for gifts to buy for one another. Peter found a couple of terrific bottles of Merlot for Neal and El. El found silk shirts and ties for both her men, and Neal found perfumes for El and rich French roast coffee for Peter.

At noon they stumbled upon a small outdoor café and stopped for lunch. They fed each other finger foods and decadent chocolate desserts. Laughter and blissful smiles were their companions as the day progressed. They were relaxed and happy in each others company. 

Neal was brought out of his thoughts by Peter’s shouting. He opened his eyes to find Peter standing in front of him in only a pair of blue boxers and a white tee shirt. Peter was standing with one hand on his hip and the other holding the remains of a thread worn, dark navy suit. The suit appeared to have gone through a paper shredder with long horizontal tears running the entire length of the suit.

“Neal, what did you do to my suit?”

He looked up at Peter, a bit bewildered. “Peter, are you accusing me of something? I would never even touch that suit.”

Peter glared at him, “We have dinner reservations in an hour, what am I supposed to do now? I can’t go to the restaurant like this!”

Neal laughed, “I don’t know, you look pretty good to me.” He walked over to Peter, stepping into his personal space. He took Peter’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Peter quickly forgot about the suit and let it drop to the floor. 

El came in from the other room. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Peter’s waist. “Don’t worry about dinner. I’ll cancel the reservations and we’ll have room service tonight. Tomorrow Neal and I will take you shopping for a new suit. Now go put on some clothes and Neal and I will order room service.” 

He watched as El playfully slapped Peter’s backside as she guided him towards the bedroom. She slid over to Neal and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, “Thank you, I really hated that suit. Tomorrow we will get him something decent, and then find you something special.” She kissed him again, “Order whatever you feel like from room service and I’ll help Peter get dressed.”

He smiled as she turned towards the bedroom. He reached over and took El’s hand, “Let me help you.” Together they went to the bedroom where they grabbed Peter and pushed him towards the king sized bed. El sat down next to Peter.

Neal stood by the bed looking down at both of them, “I’m not really hungry – are you?” They gave each other knowing smiles. Peter reached out and took his hand pulling him unto the bed. They stayed there exploring each others bodies the rest of the night. 

As morning light slipped into the room Neal knew this was the perfect getaway. He realized they really did love one another and sometimes you had to make time for each other. Their jobs would always be there but it was important to remember the family around you and make time to just get away from it all.


End file.
